


Malec & Me

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Shadowhunters Collection [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Magnus and Alec make sure you know how they feel.





	Malec & Me

Being a human-or what they called a Mundane-in a relationship with a Warlock and Shadowhunter wasn’t exactly ideal.

More often than not-fighting demons and the sort meant you’d be left waiting days before you’d finally see them-and even then, you’d have very little time to do anything.

So when you voiced your worries-you thought they’d simply brush it aside, claiming it was more important to fight evil hell-creatures.

To your surprise-you found yourself sandwiched between Magnus and Alec-their sweating bodies pressed right up against yours as they fucked into you, slow and deep.

Their lips never left your skin for a single second, meeting your collarbone, your shoulders, your jawline and nipples. Every single inch of skin they could get to, they made sure to caress with their lips, all while whispering words of lust and love.

Your head fell back onto Alec’s shoulder just as Magnus began sucking on your earlobe, Alec’s arms wrapping around your waist as he leaned further back, allowing him to fuck up into you faster.

Magnus followed his lead, dicks sliding in and out of you alternately, both stretching you.

“Faster”, you whined, turning your head and gripping Alec’s face, pulling him into a sloppy kiss, doing the same to Magnus.

Magnus took the opportunity to push Alec fully onto the bed, leaving you staring up at the ceiling as he re-positioned himself, gripping your ankles and spreading your legs further apart.

He took a moment to savour the image in front of him-your asshole stretched perfectly around Alec’s straining cock. Magnus couldn’t help himself from shuffling back on the bed, leaning on his elbows as his face came level with your hole.

He started with a lick at Alec’s balls, his dick twitching inside you as Magnus took them into his mouth, rolling them around and licking at the same time.

Your own cock throbbed as you watched, turning your head to swallow Alec’s moans, tongue dancing with his as Magnus moved further up, licking a stripe up Alec’s shaft.

You jerked when you felt something push inside you, assuming Magnus had finally entered you once again-instead finding a swirl of Magnus’ magic entering you beside Alec, stretching you exactly how his cock would.

His eyes glowed yellow as a second swirl of magic entered Alec’s hole, before he crooked his finger, both you and Alec letting out yelps when you felt your prostates being massaged.

At Magnus’ urging, Alec began slamming back into you, Magnus working his magic on both you and Alec, balls tightening as you felt yourself grow closer to your release.

“Almost there?” Magnus asked, watching intently as his magic continued its job.

“Fuck-nearly, just…shit, get in me”, you begged, gripping Alec’s arms tight as he pounded even faster, Magnus’ dick replacing his magic after a few seconds.

It didn’t take long before Alec let out a groan, the combined sensation of your fluttering asshole and Magnus’ cock sliding against his finally bringing him to his orgasm.

Revelling in the warmth that filled you, you turned back to Magnus, begging him to fill you too.

He obliged without hesitation, his magic once again entering you as soon as Alec’s softening cock slipped out.

Both his dick and his magic seemed to grow bigger inside you, leaving you feeling fuller than ever.

“Fuck-I’m gonna cum”, you whined, writhing when Alec gripped your length without warning, stroking hard and fast, teeth biting into your neck exactly how you liked it.

And just as you warned, spurt after spurt of hot cum splashed onto your stomach seconds later, dripping down Alec’s fingers at the same time.

Magnus let out a groan, hips stuttering when your asshole tightened around him, before he buried himself as far inside you as he could, stilling as you felt his seed join Alec’s.

His head fell onto your chest, your fingers carding through his sweat-drenched hair, rubbing his back soothingly as Alec licked at the bite-mark he’d left behind.

Magnus placed a kiss on your chest, before moving back and grabbing his glass of wine.

“Another round?” Magnus asked, taking a sip as Alec licked his fingers clean, swallowing your cum down with a delighted moan.

You shook your head, pulling yourself off Alec’s clammy body and sliding off the bed, waddling over to the chair across the room.

“Unlike you two-I don’t have magic or runes to keep me going. I’m exhausted-and aching”, you sighed, falling into the chair and curling up.

“But…I’d be more than happy to watch the two of you going at it for a while”, you pointed out, excitement growing when they exchanged glances, smirks on their faces.

You watched as Magnus fell on top of Alec, hoping the aching would subside soon enough-and you’d be able to join them once more.


End file.
